Ed Edd n Eddy in Teletubby Land
by Matfix
Summary: Another scam goes wrong and this time it sends the Eds and the kids into Teletubby Land how will they get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy in Teletubby Land (Updated)

By Matfix

Summary: Another Scam goes wrong landing the Eds and the kids in Teletubby Land how will they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, Teletubbies, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Arc 1 Adventure in Teletubby land arc

Chapter 1 Dimensional Portal Scam Gone Wrong

It was another day in the cub-da-sac as the Eds are working on yet another one of Eddy's scams known as Ed's Dimensional Portal.

"Oh man we are going to be rich boys, kids are gonna pay big bucks to travel to other dimensions thanks to this dimension portal." said Eddy

"Boy Eddy out of all the schemes you've come up with this is one of your most scientific one of all, now we got to make sure it works." said Double Dee

"Oh oh can we go to the dimension of mutated zombies and Cyclopeses?" asked Ed dumbly

"Maybe that is if this actually works." said Double Dee

Suddenly the kids showed up.

"What are you dorks up to this time?" asked Kevin

"Hey there kids and welcome to Ed's Dimensional Portal." announced Eddy

"A dimensional portal whoa too cool." said Jonny

"A dimensional Portal you mean we could travel like to other dimensions?" asked Nazz

"That's correct Nazz with this portal we've made dimensional travel possible as I will demonstraight." said Double Dee

Double Dee turns on the portal and it created a spiraling vortex within the rings.

"Whoa." said Jonny

"Neato." said Sarah

"Holy macrolls it's looks really futuristic." said Jimmy

"Hm hmm yes Rolf is impress by this fancy thingamajigy that can travel to other dimensions." said Rolf

"That's right for only 25 cents you can all have the adventure of a life time." said Eddy

"Sounds cool I'm in." said Nazz as she puts a quarter in the jar

"Me too." said Sarah as she puts a quarter in the jar

"This better not bite dork." said Kevin as he puts a quarter in the jar

"Let's take the adventure of a lifetime." said Jimmy as he puts a quarter in the jar

"Yes entertain Rolf as he is curious about what lies beyond our universe." said Rolf as he puts a quarter in the jar

"We are going on a dimensional trip buddy woah ho." said Jonny as he puts a quarter in the jar

"Aright time to travel to another dimension kids Double Dee set our coordinates." said Eddy

"Roger that Eddy." said Double Dee as he was about to type in the coordinates but then Ed interfere

"Oh oh I know where to go." said Ed as he began pushing random buttons

"Ed wait you don't know where you're taking us." said Double Dee

"Sure I do." said Ed

As Ed was pushing buttons the portal began to spark.

"Uh oh." said Ed

"Ed you idiot you overload it." said Eddy

"Oh my." said Double Dee

The portal activated and sucked the Eds and the kids in.

"Ed!" yelled Eddy and Double Dee as they were suck into the portal

"Uh oh Ahhhhhh!" screamed Ed as he was suck into the portal

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the kids as they too were suck into the portal.

The portal then closed and was destroyed because of the gravitation force.

Meanwhile inside the dimensional pathway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone as they were still being sucked in by the strong gravitation force.

"Where are we gonna end up at?" asked Nazz

"I don't know Ed was just pushing random buttons, we could be going to any random dimension." said Double Dee

"I just hope where ever we end up is someplace not to dangerous." said Kevin

"Look I see the exit." said Jonny who was pointing to an image of a grassy field

"Looks like that's our stop hold on kids its gonna be a rough landing." said Eddy

"No kidding fathead." said Sarah

The Kids and the Eds went through and landed in a grassy field.

"Ahhhh ouff." said Eddy as he landed on his face in the grass

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed everyone else

They all landed on top of Eddy.

"Ouch that hurts." said Nazz as she was getting up

"Ok dorks where the heck are we?" asked Kevin angrily

"How should I know ask Mr. Stupid Stine the idiot who randomly pushed the buttons and got us in this mess." said Eddy pointing Ed

Ed was busy staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at Ed?" asked Sarah angrily

"Look that sun looks like a baby's face aww the little dicking." said Ed

"Wait did you say a sun with a baby's face?" asked Kevin

Kevin quickly turns and looks up at the sun shielding his eyes as he looks.

"A sun with a baby's face on it, now why does that sound so familiar?" questioned Double Dee

Eddy jointed a he realized where they were at unfortunately so does Kevin.

"A sun with a baby's face on it oh no." said Eddy

"Oh no is right dork cause I've just figured out where we are." said Kevin

"So where are we exactly Kev?" asked Nazz

"The one place I never thought existed in real life, I thought it was only in a stupid baby show, but I was wrong." said Kevin

"So where are we Kevin?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah get on with it." said Sarah

"We are in Teletubby Land!" yelled Kevin

"WHAT! Are you frickin kidding me NOOOOOOO!" screamed Eddy

"Wait Teletubby Land isn't that where that, show Teletubbies took place in?" asked Nazz

"Yeah it is I thought I've seen the last of this place when that crappy show finally ended after 365 episodes but man I was wrong." said Kevin

"No kidding my parents used to make me watch this garbage everyday. It was horrible I couldn't stand those stupid teletubbies, all they do is just play around and do stupid stuff, and they speak gibberish you couldn't understand a word they were saying half the time." said Eddy

"Not only that but this one character in the show was carrying a girl's purse around and it was a boy teletubby." said Kevin

"You mean that purple one with the triangle on his head?" asked Eddy

"Yeah I forgot his name but man that was sick, it was like he was teaching kids to be gay." said Kevin

"Are you guys talking about Tinky Winky, they've concluded that he wasn't gay or straight, he was just a character in the show with a magic bag." said Nazz

"It looked like a girl's purse to me I just hope we don't run into him or his other retarded friends." said Eddy

Suddenly a microphone came out of the ground.

"Oh no." said Kevin and Eddy

"Time for Teletubbies. Time for Teletubbies. Time for Teletubbies." said the voice in the microphone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Eddy and Kevin

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I want you all know that I used to watch this show and it wasn't really that bad and I never thought Tinky Winky was gay I've heard about the controversy though. By the way this story is going to be divided into two arcs this is the beginning of the first arc.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Arc 1 Chapter 2 Time For Teletubbies (Updated)

The kids and the Eds have landed in Teletubby land and the announcer has announced that it's time for teletubbies how will the Eds and the kids handle this situation.

"Wait it's time for teletubbies really?" asked Jimmy

"Unfortunately squirt yes uggh." said Kevin

Suddenly four baby faced aliens appeared on was large and purple with a upside triangle on his head, the second was green with a straight antenna on his head, the third was yellow with a twisted antenna on her head and the last one was short and red with a bubble wand on her head.

Then the Teletubbies song started playing.

Tinky Winky,Tinky Winki

Dipsy,Dipsy

Lala, Lala

Po,Po

Teletubbies Teletubbies

say eh-oh

eh-oh

Tinky Winky

Dipsy

Lala

Po

Teletubbies Teletubbies

Big Hug

The windmill started blowing

"Eh oh." said the teletubbies

So the teletubbies ran.

The microphone came up again.

"Where have the Teletubbies gone." said the voice in the microphone

Back to the Eds and kids Kevin and Eddy were not really happy about their situation.

"Ok dorks I 'am not about to stay in this retarded world, so take us back to our dimension now, before I pound you." said Kevin angrily

"You heard Shovelchin take us back Double Dee." said Eddy

"Bad news I can't." said Double Dee

"What? What do you mean you can't?" asked Eddy

"Because thanks to Ed's fooling around with the control panel, the portal is broken which means I can't get us back home." said Double Dee

"What are you telling me we're stuck in this dimension?" asked Kevin

"I'm afraid so." said Double Dee

Kevin faced palmed

"Way to go lumpy thanks to you we are stuck in this dimension!" yelled Eddy

"I 'am sorry Eddy it was an accident." said Ed

"All come on people cheer up, this place isn't that bad I say we explore, I mean we are in a different dimension here, and this place doesn't seem all that dangerous." said Nazz

"Nazz girl is right we must explore this new land. Urban Rangers!" yelled Rolf

"Yes Ranger Rolf." said Jonny

"Today we are exploring this new found land to see if we can find anything valuable here." said Rolf

"Yes sir." said both Jonny and Jimmy

"Now rangers' onward." said Rolf

So Rolf and the urban rangers began to explore while everyone else is still trying to figure out what to do.

"Should've known Rolf and those urban losers would start doing their scouting here." said Eddy

"Never mind them Eddy, the bigger question is now, with the portal destroyed, how are we going to live our new life here?" asked Double Dee

"WHAT! What makes you think we are going to be living here?" asked Eddy angrily

"Think about we have no way of getting home now so we got to live the rest of our lives here now." said Double Dee

"Double Dee's right with no way of getting back we're going to have to live here now." said Nazz

"Oh like I'm spending the rest of my life here it's bad enough I had to watch this piece of trash on TV now I have to live in the world of that show no way I'm going to find a way out of here you guys can spend the rest of your lives here if you wish. But as for me I'm gonna try to find a way out of this place so good bye." said Kevin

Kevin heads out to try to find a way out.

"Well I'm not staying here either hey Kev wait up." said Eddy as he ran after Kevin

"Well since we're here we might as well find the Teletubby cave." said Double Dee

"Good idea." said Nazz

"Might as well." said Sarah

"Me too I'm getting hungry." said Ed

And so Nazz, Sarah, Double Dee, and Ed headed towards the Teletubby cave.

Meanwhile in the Teletubby Cave.

"Whoa check it out this place is so cool looking dudes." said Nazz as she was admiring the room

"Indeed Nazz, now if I'm not mistaken there should be a tubbytoast machine and tubbycustard machine here." said Double Dee

"Tubbytoast and Custard?" asked Sarah

"Why yes teletubbies eat nothing but toast and custard." said Double Dee

"He's right." said Nazz

"Wow so how come you and Double Dee know so much about this world?" asked Sarah

"Because we used to watched the show when we were real little." said Double Dee

"He's right, I actually found the show really relaxing because it was quiet." said Nazz

"Oh." said Sarah

Meanwhile Ed was in front of the Tubbytoast machine as he was trying to get a piece of toast because he was hungry.

"Hmm Double Dee how do you turn on this machine because I 'am hungry?" asked Ed

"Hmm if I'm not mistaken there should be a button that turns the machine on." said Double Dee

"Oh found it." said Ed who found the switch

Ed pushes the button and a brown disc with a smiley face shot out of the slot.

"Yum yum yum." said Ed

Ed catches it in his mouth and starts eating it.

"(munch munch munch)(gulp) Ahh that hit the spot, but it would taste better if it had a little butter on it." said Ed

"Let me try one." said Sarah

Sarah goes to the machine and pushes the button getting a piece a toast.

Sarah takes a bite of it.

crunch... crunch... plauh Sarah spits some of it out

"This toast is dry and bland, taste like saw dust yuck." said Sarah in disgust

"Really?" asked Nazz

Nazz goes to the machine to get herself a piece of toast.

Nazz takes a bite out of it.

crunch... crunch... crunch... plauh Nazz spits some of it out

"Your right it's like this toast was made from saw dust instead of flour, this taste terrible." said Nazz

"Hmm let me try." said Double Dee

Double Dee goes to the machine to get himself a piece of toast.

Double Dee takes a bite out of it.

munch... munch... munch... pluah Double Dee spits some of it out

"Dry and bland is right, it seems that these tubbytoast aren't meant for humans to eat." said Double Dee

"How do those teletubbies eat this crap?" asked Sarah

"Perhaps the tubbycustard might taste a little better." said Double Dee

"It better." said Sarah

So they headed for the tubbycustard machine where the found some clear bowls on the stand.

"Guess we put the custard in these." said Sarah holding a bowl

"And that must be the pump that releases the custard." said Nazz pointing to a pump

"Well what are you waiting for give me some." said Sarah

"Ok give me a second." said Nazz

Nazz starts pumping the custard into Sarah bowl

"Ok so how do we eat this stuff anyway?" asked Sarah

"Well the teletubbies drink the custard with a straw which part of the bowl." said Nazz

"That's right the custard is a drink." said Double Dee

"Oh yeah I see the straw." said Sarah

"Let's take a drink." said Ed

Ed began sucking down the custard and in about twenty seconds in was gone.

slup "That hit the spot." said Ed

"Must of been thrusty ok shall we drink." said Double Dee

"This better taste good." said Sarah

So Nazz Sarah and Double Dee drank the custard.

"You know it's not bad." said Nazz

"At lets this stuff taste good." said Sarah

"Not very appetizing but at least it taste alright." said Double Dee

"Wonder how the others are doing?" questioned Nazz

"I'm sure they'll come back soon." said Double Dee

Meanwhile somewhere west the Urban Rangers were exploring the flower field.

(sniff) (sniff) "Ahh these flowers smell really nice." said Jimmy as he was smelling the flowers

"Ranger Rolf what are we looking for here anyways?" asked Jonny

"Hmmm Rolf has no idea what we are looking for, so far all we've seen is hills and flowers, but there's still more to explore here." said Rolf

"Look I see something shiny in the flowers." said Jonny

The other Rangers headed to Jonny's location.

"What is it Ranger Jonny?" asked Rolf

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Arc 1 Chapter 3 The first of the mysterious crystals (updated)

While on an expedition the Urban Rangers have found a strange glowing object what could this object be?

"Wow it's beautiful." said Jimmy staring at the mysterious object

"Indeed what is this mysterious glowing jewel that sits in the patch of flowers?" asked Rolf

"It looks like some sort of crystal." examined Jonny

Jonny picks up the crystal.

"Hmm what could a crystal be doing here in the middle of a patch of flowers, Rolf asks?" questioned Rolf

"Beats me but it looks really cool, maybe there's more like this somewhere around the land." said Jonny

"Indeed Rolf says we must find more of these crystals, as they may be the key of us getting out of here." said Rolf

"Really then I say we hunt for these crystals.' said Jimmy

"Indeed Ranger Jimmy, once we find all them you'll both be rewarded for the first ever, crystal hunting badge." said Rolf

"Oh boy let's find them." said Jonny

"Then off we go then." said Rolf

So the urban rangers began their search for the crystals.

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere Kevin and Eddy are trying to figure out how to get back to their dimension unfortunately they are lost.

"Ok we are officially lost." said Kevin

"No kidding shovelchin we are stuck in the middle of nowhere, in this boring retarded world with no way out." said Eddy

"Uuugh if only we had a stinking map of this world, then we can figure out where the heck we're going." said Kevin

"Where are we going to find a map here so far all we've seen here are fowers, hills, and a couple of big rocks here, and there aren't any places we can ask directions from." said Eddy

"Heck there ain't any people here expect for those stupid teletubbies, who are the last people I would ask." said Kevin

"No kidding they can't speak clearly, they talk like frickin little babies." said Eddy

"I wish I had my bike but unfortunately it's back in the CUB-DA-SAC!" yelled Kevin

"Tell me about, my money's back there as well." said Eddy

"It wouldn't do any good anyways dork, cause in case you haven't notice this place has no stores, no restaurants, no motels, or anything here." said Kevin

"With all of this land you've think there would be at least a town or two here." said Eddy

"Yeah no kidding man I hope Nazz is ok." said Kevin

"No kidding and also we need to find some food cause I'm getting hungry." said Eddy

"No kidding dork we've been walking for 3 hours and I'm starving, ohh man there has to be at least an apple tree or a berry brush or anything that has food." said Kevin

"Too bad the only place I know that has food is back at the teletubby home but all they have there are toast and custard." said Eddy

"Grrr man your right we need to get back and get us some food before we really waste away." said Kevin

Kevin and Eddy continue walking trying to find their way back to get some food.

Meanwhile back at the teletubby cave Ed, Double Dee, Nazz and Sarah are exploring the cave.

"Man they sure have this place organize." said Sarah

"Tell me about it of course there isn't really much here besides the tubbytoast and custard machines, a table and four beds here." said Double Dee

Suddenly they saw a blue vacuum cleaner.

"And that what the heck is that a blue vacuum cleaner?" asked Sarah

"That must be noo noo the teletubbies vacuum cleaner." said Nazz

"Cool it runs by itself." said Ed

"Indeed it does I wonder how the others are doing right about now?" asked Double Dee

"Who knows, but they better come back soon, cause this is the only place where there's food and shelter, even know it's not very appetizing." said Nazz

"No kidding how are, we supposed to survive on this stuff anyway, to make matters worse there's no water around here." said Sarah

"Good point there has to be some water somewhere. I'll go see if I can find us some." said Double Dee

"Be careful Double Dee." said Nazz

"Oh oh I will go with you." said Ed

"Why thank you Ed I could use some company, ok now to find us some water." said Double Dee

"We'll be back soon baby sister." said Ed

"You better." said Sarah

So Ed and Double Dee went in search for some water.

Meanwhile in the hills somewhere Kevin and Eddy continue on their journey to find their way back to the teletubby cave which isn't really going so well.

"Ok dork any ideas of to which way we gotta go to get back to where Nazz Sarah and the other dorks are at?" asked Kevin in announce

"Don't ask me I don't know where that stupid teletubby cave is from here, I thought you knew." said Eddy

"Grrrrrr this is taking forever, we've been walking for more than three hours now, and we still don't know where the heck we are or how do get back to where we started at." said Kevin

Suddenly they hear someone.

"Shhh I hear someone." said Eddy

"Pinka wanka tinky winky, pinka wanka tinky winky, pinka wanka tinky winky." sang Tinky Winky

"Oh no." said Kevin who was behind a tree with Eddy

"Not him." said Eddy

Tinky Winky was just walking around the hill carrying his bag while giggling.

"Are we that desperate to asked him for directions on how to get back to that teletubby cave?" asked Eddy

"Um no dork not that desperate, sides that he wouldn't give us clear directions anyway." answered Kevin

"Good point." said Eddy

Tinky Winky started to dance around with his bad while saying wee and twurlling around.

"Aw no he doing that gay bag dance again." said Eddy

"I can see that dork, uuagh I rather watch two girls strip each other naked, and have hardcore lesbian sex then watch this gay bag dance." said Kevin

"I pay a quarter to see that happen." said Eddy

"I just hope he doesn't see us, cause otherwise we're screwed." said Kevin

"Hello." said Tinky Winky who spotted Eddy and Kevin

"Oh crap." said both Kevin and Eddy

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Arc 1 Chapter 4 Dork and Jock meet Teletubby (Update)

Kevin and Eddy while trying to find their way back to the others saw Tinky Winky doing his bag dance before they could get away Tinky Winky spots them how will Kevin and Eddy handle this situation?

"Um hello um Tinky Winky right?" asked Eddy

"Yes yes Tinky Winky is Tinky Winky's name, and what are Tinky Winky's new friends names." asked Tinky Winky

"Friends? Um yeah friends, the name's Eddy and this shovelchin kid next to me is Kevin." said Eddy

"Yeah whatever." said Kevin

"Nice to meet you you Kevin and Eddy what brings you two all the way out here?" asked Tinky Winky

"We are trying to find our way back to your house, where our friends Nazz, Sarah, Ed and Double Dee are at." answered Kevin

"Back to Tinky Winky's house, oh Tinky Winky knows where it's at, Tinky Winky show new friends to Tinky Winky's house, follow Tinky Winky new friends." said Tinky Winky

"You heard him Kev lets follow him." said Eddy

"Might as well since we're lost, but will it kill him to learn how to speak clearly." said Kevin

"I wish but unfortuntally the Teletubbies speak gibberish like in the show, so we'll have to deal with him." said Eddy

So Kevin and Eddy followed Tinky Winky back to Tinky Winky house.

Meanwhile somewhere in the flower field the Urban Rangers continue their quest to find the other crystals believing that the crystals could get them back to the cub-da-sac.

"Ranger Jonny you find any crystals?" asked Rolf

"Nope nothing but flowers here." answered Jonny

"Ranger Rolf I get the feeling that these crystals are gonna be hard to find, maybe the one we found is the only one to exist." said Jimmy

"If this is true, then why won't this crystal open a portal, so we can get back to the cub-da-sac?" asked Rolf

"Hmmm good question maybe there's a certain way to use the crystal?" answered Jonny

"It would help if we knew what kind of crystal it is." said Jimmy

"Ranger Jimmy is right we do not know what kind of crystal it is, nor what it could do. Never the less we must explore this entire dimension to see if there is more crystals like this one, before we think about how to use it." said Rolf

Jonny's stomach started to growl.

"Ohh before we continue can we eat first I'm starving?" asked Jonny

"Yes Ranger Jonny as Rolf's belly too is in need of food. Rangers we must find food before we continue our quest." said Rolf

"Yes sir." said both Jonny and Jimmy

The Rangers began searching for food but with little luck.

(20 minutes later)

"Ohh I'm starving buddy, I don't see anything to eat around here." said Jonny talking to plank

"Oh the agony my tummy needs food." groan Jimmy

"This is porposteris we've been searching for more then twenty minutes, and we can't even find an apple tree or berry brush anywhere. What kind of world doesn't have food to survive is it possible for anyone to live here?" asked Rolf

"I remember Double Dee saying that Teletubbies eat nothing but toast and custard." said Jonny

"Are you pulling Rolf's leg Ranger Jonny, are you saying that the inhabitents here eat nothing but toasted bread and custard who could possibly live on such low standards of food. Rolf needs more then just toast and custard, Rolf needs the flesh of animals to survive." said Rolf

"Unfortunately I'm telling the truth, and its all back in the Teletubby's house, but we'll never make it back in time." said Jonny

"I wish I had brought my lunch box, then we could have sandwiches and grapes and juice, why didn't I think of bringing it with me before we got transported to this place?" asked Jimmy weakly

"We are gonna die of starvation if we don't get something to eat soon." said Jonny weakly

"I'm not gonna make it guys I wish were back home why couldn't we've end up in a more civilized world where there's food and water this place is almost like a baroned wasteland only without the desert." said Jimmy weakly

Jimmy passed out.

"Well this is it Plank we're gonna die out here ohhhh." groan Jonny

Jonny passed out.

"Rolf has reached his limits." said Rolf

Rolf passed out.

Suddenly two Teletubbies appeared one was green with brown skin and had a straight antenna and the second was yellow and had a curly antenna there names were Dispsy and Lala and they saw the unconscious urban rangers and pick them up. Dispy was carrying Jimmy and Jonny along with Plank and Lala was carrying Rolf as they headed back to the Teletubby home.

Meanwhile somewhere else Ed and Double Dee were trying to find a lake to get water but with little luck.

"This is ridicules I know there was no water on the show, but literally no water in this dimension you've got to be kidding me." said Double Dee

"Since Teletubbies don't drink water maybe that why there's no water here Double Dee." said Ed

"Indeed Ed, oh this is not good at this rate we won't be able to last for even a week here Ed, the only things that will substane us is the toast and custard but there not all that apptizing I'm afraid." said Double Dee

"Oh no, no water to drink what are we going to do, I can't just have toast and custard especially since there's no butter to put on the toast." said Ed

"Indeed Ed this is a fine mess we've got into, curse my invention." said Double Dee

"This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me pushing all those buttons, then none of this would've happen, I'am so sorry." cried Ed

"It's alright Ed it wouldn't be the first time one of Eddy's scams got us in a predicament and it won't be the last, let's hope Eddy and Kevin have found a way back to our world, though I doubt that." said Double Dee

Suddenly they saw a red Teletubby with a bubble wand shaped antenna riding a scooter who happens to be Po.

"Who is that riding the scooter Double Dee?" asked Ed

"Why it's Po one of the teletubbies, she loves to ride her scooter around the land and has a tendency to speak both English and Cantonese." said Double Dee

"What is Cantonese Double Dee?" asked Ed

"Cantonese is a simplified form of the Chinese Language Ed." answered Double Dee

"Oh." said Ed

Po was riding her scooter along then she saw Ed and Double Dee

"Hello." said Po

"Oh hello Po my name is Eddward but you can call me Double Dee." said Double Dee

"And my name is Ed." said Ed

"Ed and Double Dee." said Po

"You wouldn't happen to know where we can find water would you?" asked Double Dee

"Water what's water?" asked Po

"Oh that's right you never heard of water, well allow me to explain. Water is the source for all life on earth every living thing on earth needs water to survive of course this is from our dimension. Oh that's right I should tell you how we got here well I'll explain as soon as return to your home Po." said Double Dee

"Ok." said Po

So Ed, Double Dee, and Po return to the Teletubby house.

Meanwhile back at the house.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Sarah in annoyance

"Well think about Sarah, the teletubbies have no use for water so maybe there isn't any, I mean in some episodes of the show magical things happened, and random objects would appear." said Nazz

"Really so maybe if we're lucky a decent meal might appear, like a basket full of bread, fruits and drinks in it." said Sarah

"Hey anythings possible I guess." said Nazz

Double Dee, Ed and Po came in.

"What took ya?" asked Sarah

"Well I afraid I have bad news, it's seems that there is no source of water around here." said Double Dee

"Oh that's just great." said Sarah

"I see that you two found Po." said Nazz who noticed Po

"Hello." waved Po

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait till somehow a lake might show up, since this world is so magical." said Sarah

"Wonder what's taking the others so long." said Sarah

"Who knows this world is pretty big, hope they're not lost." said Nazz

Suddenly Eddy, Kevin, along with the other teletubbies two of which are carrying the unconscious Urban Rangers came in.

"Took you guys long enough, where in the world have you all been?" asked Nazz

"Getting lost in this retarded world, Dorky and I were walking for over three hours, and we couldn't find anyway to get home." said Kevin

"No kidding we had follow Tinky Winky to get back here, then we ran into Dispy and Lala who are carrying the Urban Rangers and by the looks of them and by the sound of there bellies they're starving and so are we, you got any food here I'm so hungry I can eat a horse?" asked Eddy

"The only thing here to eat is Tubbytoast and to drink is Tubbycustard, and the only one of the two that taste decent enough is the custard." said Sarah

"Who cares I'm starving turn the machine on and give some toast and some custard." said Kevin

"Coming right up." said Nazz

"Put the Rangers on the seats, they are going to need a truck full of food to get back up." said Eddy talking to Dispy and Lala

Nazz turns on the machine while Tinky Winky ran the custard machine

"So how the expedition coming along Urban Rangers?" asked Eddy

"Eh we may have found a way to get back to our world, Rolf will explain once Rolf gets some food in his belly." said Rolf weakly

"Here you go guys eat up." said Nazz who brought plats full of tubby toast along with Tinky Winky giving them some tubby custard

The Rangers chowed down like animals along with drinking the custard.

"Ahhh not very appetizing but it would do, now as Rolf was saying we've might of found a way to get us home, Ranger Jonny show them the crystal." said Rolf

"Right here it is." said Jonny who took out the crystal they found

"Whoa." said Kevin

"Neat oh." said Sarah

"Cool." said Ed

"It's so pretty." said Nazz

"Woah so shiny bet we'd be rich if we sell that baby." said Eddy

"Incredible I've never seen such a crystal in my life, fascinating so your telling us that this crystal might be the key of getting us out of here?" asked Double Dee

"I think so problem is we don't know what kind of crystal it is." said Jonny

"We think that there might be more somewhere in this world, we found it in a patch of flowers." said Jimmy

"Let me see that I might be able to figure out what kind of crystal it is." said Double Dee

"Here you go Double Dee." said Jonny handing over the crystal to Double Dee

"Hmm intriguing normally a crystal is clear colored, but this one has many different colors glowing, indeed what is this crystal? I'll have to further examine it, but if there are indeed more of them, then I think we would need to find all of these crystals in order to active it's power, and it might indeed open a portal back to our world." said Double Dee

"So we have to hunt for these crystals now?" asked Eddy

"I'm afraid so Eddy." answered Double Dee

"At least it would give us something to do here, since were stuck in this world." said Kevin

"You said it but before we continue we got to eat." said Eddy

"Here you two go." said Lala who put down a plat of tubby toast and a bowl of tubby custard to Eddy and Kevin

"Thanks time to chow down." said Eddy

Eddy and Kevin began to eat the toast but did not really like it that well.

"Uaaagh this toast stinks it's dry and bland." said Eddy

"Yuck how do these teletubbies eat this stuff?" asked Kevin

"Yeah that was our reaction to it as well, the custard's about the only thing around here that taste good.'' said Nazz

"Man would I kill for an apple." said Kevin

"We were trying to find one but no luck." said Jimmy

"Well it's quite possible that one hasn't appeared yet, in Teletubby Land magical things are bound to happen here." said Double Dee

"Never thought you'd be the one to believe in magic Double Dweeb." said Kevin

"Normally I don't but since this is a whole other world, the laws of physics from our universe don't necessarily apply here." said Double Dee

"Besides in the show alot of magical thin gs happen here like in one episode this house was full of cloud after a cloud came in the house. Another episode had animals floating in the sky." said Nazz

"Oh yeah it's all coming back to me now. So you think somehow an apple tree might appear form out of nowhere?" asked Kevin

"Hey anything's possible.'' said Nazz

"All that aside, our current priority is to find the rest of these crystals." said Double Dee

"Right." said everyone but Double Dee and the Teletubbies

"Ok but first since it's getting late, we're going to have to get some sleep, it's been a long day." said Nazz

"(Yawn) I agree." said Double Dee

"And where the heck are we supposed to sleep in, since there's only four beds?" asked Sarah

"If there was a comfy chair, I could sleep in it but there isn't." said Eddy

"And the Teletubbies are sleeping in those beds so we can't sleep in them." said Jonny

"We'll have to sleep on the floor then." said Rolf

"Are you serious Rolf, I can't sleep on the hard floor, I need a soft place to lay on." said Jimmy

"And beside's, there's no pillows to lay our heads on." said Sarah

"And I ain't sleeping with those Teletubbies either. Last thing I want is to be in the same bed as one of those Teletubbies, especially Tinky Winky." said Kevin

"Hmm there must be somewhere for us to sleep at." said Double Dee

"If we had camping gear we could camp outside but sadly we don't." said Jonny

"I thought you Urban Rangers had that stuff with you when we got here?" asked Eddy

"Unfortunately we don't short stop Ed boy." said Rolf

"Well on the floor is where we must sleep I suppose." said Double Dee

"Oh boy this is gonna be a rough night." said Nazz

So the Eds,and the kids decided to sleep on the floor while the Teletubbies slept in their beds.

End of Chapter

Author's note Next chapter is going to be a series of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Arc 1 Chapter 5 Unusual Dreams(Updated)

The Kids and the Eds are currently sleeping right now as they drifted off to dream land.

(Kevin's Dream)

Kevin was having a dream about riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend Nazz. In the dream Kevin was muscular had a bread and had a Black Jacket. Nazz had big breasts a sexy looking body wearing a T- shirt was wearing high heels. They were riding all across the country.

"Man this is a great day for riding isn't babe?" asked Kevin

"Yeah I'll say you big hunk." answered Nazz

"Yep life is good how about we go to my place and have some quality time." said Kevin

"Hell yeah boy do I have a present for you." said Nazz seductively as she rubbed her finger on Kevin's chest

"Sweet lets go." said Kevin

So they headed for Kevin's house which was a small house on the road they went inside and began making out.

"Oh yeah Kevin you're so hot." said Nazz as she was kissing him

"Not as hot as you babe." said Kevin

"I'm getting hot want me to take this bra of mine off?" asked Nazz seductively

"Hell yeah babe, show me your boobies, matter of fact take all of your clothes off. I want to get it on with you." said Kevin

"Oh ho ho you want me so bad. Alright just be gentle with me." said Nazz seductively

"Score." said Kevin

Just as Nazz stripped naked and Kevin was ready to make love to Nazz something strange happened and unfortionally it wasn't good.

"Oh yeah let's get it on sexy." said Kevin as he ripped his clothes off

Just when Kevin was about to get on top of Nazz her entire apperence change she went from Nazz to Tinky Winky.

"What the.." said Kevin

"So aren't you gonna get it on with me hon?"asked Tinky Winky

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin

End of Kevins Dream

(Eddy's Dream)

Eddy was having a dream about living in a huge mansion and he was a Trillionare as well he wore a white suit had a big white hat, had fancy pants and wore white shoes. Besides being rich he had servants who were Ed, Double Dee, and the rest of the neighborhood kids.

"Hey Shovel Chin give me a jumbo size root beer and some popcorn." ordered Eddy

"Yes sir master Eddy coming right up." said Kevin

Kevin heads to the kitchen and Double Dee walks in.

"Good day to you master Eddy, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Double Dee

"Yeah can you turn on the TV, because I want to watch some Sumo Wrestling on Tokyo Sports Channel." ordered Eddy

"Certainly master." said Double Dee as he turns on the TV which is a 90inch Plasma Screen with every channel known to man

"Here's you popcorn and root beer master." said Kevin with the popcorn and jumble root beer

He hands them to Eddy.

"Thanks shovel chin." said Eddy as he began eating his popcorn

Ed and Sarah walked in.

"Master Eddy is there anything we can do fo you?" asked Sarah

"Yeah Sarah you scrub the floor in the hall it's a mess, Ed you sit down and watch Sumo Wrestling with me." ordered Eddy

"On it." said Sarah

"Oh boy oh boy Sumo Wrestling count me in Eddy." said Ed in joy as he took a sit next to Eddy

So Ed and Eddy watched some Sumo Wrestling later that day Eddy was about to take a bath.

"Master Eddy your bath is ready." said Nazz

"Thanks hey Nazz you worked hard today how about you join me." said Eddy

"Really ok I'm game I need a bath anyway." said Nazz

Eddy and Nazz took off their clothes and went in the tub which was huge.

"Ahhhh this is relaxing huh Nazz." said Eddy

"Haa no fooling thanks for letting me bathe with you master, in fact since we're both in here we might as well have some quailty time, hey master." said Nazz seductively

Eddy's face turned red as he was staring at Nazz's naked body.

"(whistling) Say Nazz good looking body you got there." said Eddy

"Oh my you want me I'll let you do anything you want to me." said Nazz seductively

Nazz shoved over closer to Eddy.

"So what do say?" asked Nazz

"I say hell yeah I want to get it on with you." said Eddy

They began making out but something strange happens just like in Kevin's dream Nazz was slowly changing into Tinky Winky

"Boy Nazz your lips are soft." said Eddy

"Why thank you." said Tinky Winky

"What the..." said Eddy

Eddy looked and saw Tinky Winky in his bath tub in replacement of Nazz.

"So are we gonna do it?" asked Tinky Winky

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You're not Nazz you're that gay Teletubby Tinky Winky." screamed Eddy in panic

"Come on I want you master." said Tinky Winky

"Oh no you don't I'm getting out of here." said Eddy

Eddy quickly got out of the tub got on a robe and ran out.

End of Eddy's Dream

(Double Dee's Dream)

Double Dee was dreaming about being in a mysterious room inside a school.

Double Dee wonders what the room is and why is no one else here.

"Hello is anyone here!" shouted Double Dee as he was walking around.

"Hm strange where am I?" question Double Dee

Double Dee looked out the window and say a track field then he looked on the wall and saw a note written in Japanese.

"Wait a minute am I in a school in Japan?" question Double Dee

"Hm intreging I must explore this school and find someone, although I might have trouble understanding what that person is saying, since that person probably speaks Japanese." said Double Dee

Double Dee opens the door and began walking down the hallway it was nighttime by the way. As Double Dee continues walking down the hall he begins to hear a voice.

"Double Dee." said the voice

"Huh who said that?" asked Double Dee

"Follow the sound of my voice and you will find me. I have something important to tell you." said the voice

"Ok I follow your voice." said Double Dee

Double Dee begins running down the hall as the voice got loader.

"Good you're getting closer keep going straight then turn right, there is an abandon class room. The room number is 204B." said the voice

"204B, got it, I'm heading there right now." said Double Dee

Double Dee kept running until he managed to find the room the voice was telling him to go.

"Alright I'm coming in." said Double Dee

Double Dee opens the door and on the teacher's desk was a teenage girl with short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, had a yellow ribbon on her head and was wearing a school uniform.

"Are you the one that was calling me?" asked Double Dee

"Indeed I'am, welcome Double Dee." said the girl

"Now I have a couple of questions. Who are you and what do have to tell me?" asked Double Dee

"To answer your first question I can't tell you my name just yet, as for your second question it's about the crystals and the Teletubbies." answered the girl

"The crystals you mean the one Rolf and the Urban Rangers found, what do you know of them?" asked Double Dee

"I know plenty, first off the crystals are indeed the key to getting you and your friend's home, there are a total of nine of those crystals, and they are very powerful." said the girl

"Powerful huh and your saying that they're nine crystals in all?" asked Double Dee

"Yes indeed and I will tell you the locations of two of those crystals." said the girl

"Two locations what about the rest of them?" asked Double Dee

"The other locations will be revealed in three of your friends' dreams but for you I'm giving two of them now listen up. One crystal lies in an underground passage you'll need to go down a hole to get it, and the second crystal lies in forest." said the girl

"A underground passage and a forest huh. Do those locations exist in Teletubby Land?" asked Double Dee

"Yes the world that you are in is bigger than it looks on the show. One more thing be careful of the Teletubbies they may look cute and playful but they have a sinister plan in the works a plan that could threaten your world. Beware Double Dee as the Teletubbies fear the crystals, you and your friends must find them." said the girl

The girl vanishes.

"Wait what do mean be careful of the Teletubbies, what will they do, what is their plan, please come back I need more information." said Double Dee

"Don't worry, three of your friends will get the other clues." said the girl's voice

"Which three of my friends are you referring to?" asked Double Dee

"You'll find out when you wake up." said the girl's voice

End of Double Dee's Dream

(Sarah's Dream)

Sarah was dreaming about being in a land full of fudge with lots of nuts. With her was Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny. In this land all they do is run around and eat fudge all day.

"Golly gee willigers, it sure is a beautiful day in the land of fudge huh Jimmy." said Sarah

"It sure is Sarah. Oh look fudge mountain, the others are waiting for us there Sarah." said Jimmy

"Then what are we doing standing here lets go." said Sarah

So Sarah and Jimmy headed for Fudge Mountain.

Meanwhile on Fudge Mountain Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz were having a fudge picnic they were eating a huge fudge cake.

"Mmmm this fudge cake is delicious dudes, I can keep eating this stuff forever." said Nazz as she was stuffing her face with cake

"You said it Nazz. Mmm mm this cake's delicious." said Kevin

"Rolf agrees, as this huge fudge cake is indeed tasty." said Rolf

"Look Jimmy and Sarah have arrived." said Jonny as he sees Sarah and Jimmy walking up the hill

"Oh boy a huge fudge cake lets have some Sarah." said Jimmy

"All right give me some I'm starving." said Sarah

So Sarah and Jimmy joined their friends for some fudge cake and things were looking good until something strange happened. The fudge cake began transforming into a tubbycusterd cake.

"What the heck?" asked Sarah as she notices the cake changing?

"Holy maccrolls the fudge cake is transforming." said Jimmy

"It's turning pink." said Jonny

"Uuagh and the taste has change as well." said Kevin after he tasted the cake

"What in tarnation is this? Why is the cake turning pink like Rolf's pig has the world come to an end?" asked Rolf

"Oh my, dudes look up there." said Nazz pointing to the top of the mountain

The kids turned and saw the Teletubbies and they started laughing insanely as they started eating up Fudge Mountain like barbarians.

"Holy macrolls." said Sarah

"Those teletubbies are eating up the mountain, somebody do something!" screamed Jimmy

"Dipsy hahaha Dipsy." laughed Dipsy as he was eating the mountain

"Lala lala lala hahahaha." laughed Lala as she took a big chomped of the mountain

Within minutes the mountain became smaller and smaller the kids watched in horror as their fudge mountain was being destroyed.

"Oh my god they're barbarians." said Nazz

"Grrrr I gonna tear them apart!" yelled Sarah

Sarah got really made and started to transform into a female version of the hulk.

"ROAR Sarah will smash Teletubbies!" yelled Hulk Sarah

Sarah grabbed a fudge pole and started swinging it at the teletubbies sending them flying into the air.

"Go Sarah smash them into tiny pieces." cheered Jimmy

"Sarah SMASH!" screamed Hulk Sarah as she pound her fists to the ground sending a violent shock wave towards the Teletubbies she then grabs one of them and tears it in half.

"Whoa note to self don't make Sarah angry ." said Kevin

Within minutes Sarah destroys the teletubbies then returns to normal and they continued to have their picnic.

End of Sarah's Dream

(Ed's Dream)

Ed was dreaming of being in a anime store where they were a ton of anime and manga and Ed was having a good time.

"Whoa cool Japanese manga, so many to choose from, where should I start?" questioned Ed

While was reading one of the manga he heard a female voice.

"Ed." said the voice

"Huh who's there?" asked Ed

"Follow the sound of my voice, I have something important to tell you." said the voice

"Oh ok I shall follow the sound of your voice." said Ed

Ed ran around the building as the voice got louder.

"Good now turn right I 'am waiting by the Sci-Fi section." said the voice

"Gotcha." said Ed

So Ed makes his way to the Sci-Fi section and waiting for him was a girl, who had long blue hair, green eyes, has a school uniform on and was about Eddy's size.

"Glad you made it Ed." said the girl

"Are you the one whose voice I heard?" asked Ed

"Correct and I have some really important information to tell you." said the girl

"What kind of important information?" asked Ed

"It's about that crystal that the urban rangers found and about the teletubbies." said the girl

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Ed

"Well of course I know about them silly. Now for the crystal information the crystals are indeed the key to getting you and your friends back to your world, there are nine crystals in total and I know two of the locations for them. The first location for the crystal is in the clouds, and the second one is in the river." said the girl

"How do we get to those locations oh stranger who has appeared in my dream?" asked Ed

"I could tell you but don't you think it would be more fun if you figured it out yourself?" asked the girl

"Hm good point it would be more fun. OK we will figure it out ourselves, but what about the teletubbies?" asked Ed

"OK now this is where it gets serious. Here it is the teletubbies aren't at all what you think they are, they may look innocent but they have a diabolical plan that threatens your world." said the girl

"NO WAY! Tell me more." said Ed in shock

"OK but I can't tell you everything otherwise it would be major spoilers for the second arc of this fanfic, but let's just say you better guard those crystals with your life not only are they the key to getting you guys home but they are the key to stopping the Teletubbies." said the girl

"What is their plan?" asked Ed

"Can't tell you, otherwise it will spoil the ending of the first arc. Don't worry you'll find out soon till then oh one more thing don't worry about the other locations three of your friends will get the locations in their dreams." said the girl

"Aw no fair I want to know now." complained Ed

"Trust me Ed there are some things you just have to figure out yourself OK?" asked the girl

"OK." replied Ed

"Good now enjoy the rest of this dream Ed because when you wake up your journey for the crystals will truly begin till then see ya soon." said the girl

The girl vanishes and Ed read manga for the rest of his dream.

End of Ed's Dream

(Nazz's Dream)

Nazz was dreaming about a football game where Kevin and his team have to win the championship and Nazz was cheering him on.

"Go Clobbers go, win this game for us." said Nazz

"That's what we plan to do babe." said Kevin

Kevin and his team huddled up.

"Alright team we are up against our toughest opponents yet, these guys take no prisoners so we have to take no prisoners as well, got it?" asked Kevin

"Got it." said the team which consisted of the Eds Jonny and Rolf

"All right lets kick some butt out there." said Kevin

So the Clobbers got in to position the team they were up against were the Tubbies which was a strange name for a football team.

"5, 24, hut hut." said Kevin who tossed the ball to Eddy

Eddy started running but the opposing team caught up with him and tackled him.

"Ouch." groaned Eddy

"Oh man, these guys are tough, they took out Eddy within seconds." said Jonny

The whistle was blown and the teams got back into positions.

"5 13, 7, hut hut." said Kevin

Rolf had the ball and tried to throw it to Kevin but the Tubbies ganged up on him and flatten him like a pancake.

"Oh man this is not looking good." said Eddy

"No kidding dorky, who the heck are these guys?" asked Kevin

Nazz was really starting to get worried as the Clobbers are getting there butts handed to them badly.

"Aw man dude we are like totally losing this game here." said Nazz

It was half time and Kevin was in a really bad mood.

"GRRRRRR! Dang it we're getting our butts kicked here, what's going on with you guys, why are we losing this game?" asked Kevin angrily

"Hey don't blame us it's not our fault that the other team is so good that they might be professional football players." complained Eddy

"Professional, you cannot be serious." said Kevin

"It's seems to be the only explanation." said Double Dee

"Aw man we're screwed, alright we need a winning plan huddle up." said Kevin

The team huddled up.

"OK what the heck are we going to do, if we lose this game we'll be the laughing stock of the whole school." said Kevin

"Don't look at me." said Double Dee

"This is poposteries, the Tubbies are pros at this game, look at the score its 70 to 0." said Rolf

"OK we are going to lose, but if we're going to lose this game we will go down fighting, this is the final quarter maggots we must give it our all." said Kevin

"Yeah." said everyone but Kevin

"Let's do this." said Kevin

Despite the teams efforts they were defeated and Nazz was really upset.

"Aw man I can't believe this we lost." said Nazz

"Who are those guys? They beat our team without breaking a sweat." said Sarah

"Grrr this isn't right who are you guys and what school are you from?" asked Kevin who was talking to the opposing team

The opposing team took off their helmets and everyone was shocked to find out who they were.

"NOOOOOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Kevin in horror

"Oh my god I did not see this coming." said Nazz

The opposing team turned out to be the Teletubbies and then a hundred of them suddening appeared out of nowhere and started charging at the kids.

"Uh oh RUN FOR IT!" screamed Eddy

"Read my mind dork, let's get the heck out here fast." ordered Kevin

The kids started running as fast as they can to avoid getting tramped by the mob of teletubbies unfortunately Nazz was caught in the mob.

"Ahhhh Kevin help!" screamed Nazz

Kevin hearing Nazz's cry stops and sees her caught in the mob.

"Oh no Nazz hang on babe I'll save you." said Kevin

"Kev it's too dangerous you'll get murdered out there." said Eddy

"Don't worry about me, you guys just get going, I'll be fine those teletubbies don't scare me." said Kevin

Kevin charges into the mob to try to save Nazz.

"Out of my way Teletubbies." said Kevin as he charges through the mob.

"Kevin help." cried Nazz

"I'm coming babe. GRRRRRRR!" angered Kevin as he continue charging his way towards Nazz

Eventually he finally made it to Nazz picked her up bridal style and got her to safety

End of Nazz's Dream

(Jonny's Dream)

Jonny was dreaming about being in a park out in the middle of an abandon town he was on a swing singing.

"Ladi ladi ladi dum dum ladi ladi la la ladi." sung Jonny

"Jonny." said a voice

"Huh did you hear that plank, sounded like a girls' voice." said Jonny

"Follow the sound of my voice I have some important information to tell you." said the voice

"Ok whatever you say, come on plank let's see what she wants." said Jonny

So Jonny walked around the park the voice got louder.

"Good Jonny now head right I'm on a bench in front of a fountain." said the voice

"Gotcha." said Jonny

Jonny manage to get to his destination and on the bench he saw a teenage girl who looked like a Japanese high school student. She had short light violent hair with a white ribbon tied on the left side of her hair, blue eyes, wore a long yellow button shirt with white on the collar and the cuffs with red strips, there was a shield with a blue background had a yellow cross in the middle with a red rectangle, she had a short blue skirt, had brown shoes and her socks went up almost to her knees.

"Welcome glad you could make it." said the girl

"Are you the girl whose voice I heard?" asked Jonny

"Correct now I have some information that's really important." said the girl

"What kind of information?" asked Jonny

"It's about that crystal you found and the Teletubbies." answered the girl

"Really what do you know about them?" asked Jonny

"Okay first is the crystal. There are nine crystals in total and I know the locations of two of the crystals, one is in a snowfield far north from your current location and the second one is a jungle just south of here." said the girl

"Okay but what about the other six locations?" asked Jonny

"Don't worry three of your friends know the other locations. Now for the Teletubbies and this is important. The Teletubbies have a horrific evil plot in place don't let their innocent looks fool you." said the girl

"No way hosay, tell us more what are the teletubbies planning to do, plank's getting nervious and so am I?" asked Jonny

"I can't reveal too much or it would spoil the plot of the second arc of this fanfic nor can I tell you the truth behind the vacuum cleaner that the Teletubbies have." said the girl

"The vacuum cleaner you mean Noo Noo what about it?" asked Jonny

GASP "I said too much, sorry I can't tell um anyway enjoy the rest of your dream." said the girl as she quickly got up and ran off.

"Wait come back, we still need to know how to use the crystals." said Jonny

"You'll find out later." said the girl

The girl vanished

End of Jonny's Dream

(Jimmy's Dream)

Jimmy was dreaming about being in a land where the sun shines all day and everything was cheerful.

"La la la la la la la la la la la." sung Jimmy as her was skipping around the field of flowers

"Ah what a lovey day in the land of never ending fun and fairy tales." said Jimmy

The land was full of rainbows, unicorns and pretty much any kind of fairytale related that you can think of. Jimmy was hop skipping his way to meet up with his friends who were at the field of bunny rabbits and when I say field of bunny rabbits I mean a field where there are bunnies hopping all over the place.

"Good day everyone are we all set for our picnic?" asked Jimmy

"You betcha Jimmy we got juice in three flavors orange, fruit punch and grape, we got peanut butter jelly sandwiches, fruits and vegies, and fudge with lots of nuts." said Sarah

"Oh goodie let's eat." said Jimmy

So Jimmy and his friends began eating their lunch, Kevin had a peanut butter sandwitch that he was sharing with Nazz, Jonny had a couple of apples, Rolf had a bunch of meat, and Jimmy and Sarah had fruits and fudge.

"Mmmm yummy." said Sarah with her mouth full of fudge

"You said it and it's such a peaceful day." said Nazz

"Best part is no Dork Dork and Dorky to ruin our picnic." said Kevin

All seemed well until an earthquake occurred.

"What the an earthquake?" said Nazz

"What in tarnation is this why is the ground shaking like Papa's growing stomach whens he's hungry?" asked Rolf

"Seriously Rolf that makes no sense." said Kevin

"Look over there." said Jonny

The other kids looked in the direction Jonny was pointing and were shocked.

"Oh my gosh." said Nazz in shocked as her eyes widen at the sight of what she's seeing

"You've got to be kidding me." said Sarah

What the kids saw were the Teletubbies and they were gigantic.

"This dream just became a nightmare. AHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!" screamed Jimmy in terror

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Kevin

The kids ran as fast as they can to get away from the Teletubbies

"Hehahahahahaha Dipsy." laughed Dipsy as he was running towards the kids

"Pinko Wanka Tinky Winky Pinko Wanka Tinky Winky." Sung Tinky Winky as he was running towards the kids

"hmph hmph What are going to do?" asked Nazz in panic

"Just keep running." said Kevin

"Oh my legs I can't keep running." said Jimmy who then collapse

"Farewell cruel world." said Jimmy who was just lying on the ground exhausted

"Come on Jimmy you can make don't give up on me now." said Sarah as she was trying to lift Jimmy up as the Teletubbies came closer.

Eventually the kids ran out of breath leaving them to watch in horror as they were about to get squash but then suddenly a van arrived and then the Eds came out.

"Hurry get in." said Eddy

"It's the dorks how'd you find us?" asked Kevin in disbelief

"No time to explain we got to go now." said Double Dee

The kids got into the van and Eddy steeped on the peddle and was driving them away from the Teletubbies.

"Faster Eddy they're ganging on us." said Jonny

"I know I'm driving as fast as I can." said Eddy

"Oh my lord." said Double Dee as he look out the window and he saw Tinky Winky flying above the van.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me." said Eddy

Tinky Winky was laughing as he got closer to the van.

"Eddy if he lands on this van well be crushed." said Double Dee

"What do we guys?" asked Ed in panic

"Ready or not, here I come." said Tinky Winky while laughing as he was almost to the van.

"Dudes we are so dead if Tinky Winky gets any closer." said Nazz

Kevin then stood up and opened the back door.

"What are you doing Kevin?" asked Nazz

"I'm gonna to stop Tinky Winky from reaching this van." said Kevin

"Are you crazy Shovelchin you'll never make it, he'll flatten you like a pancake." said Eddy in concern

"I have to do something or we'll all be crushed." said Kevin

"What are gonna to do Kevin?" asked Sarah

"I'm gonna lure Tinky Winky away from the van, Eddy drive them to my Uncle's house tell him what happened." said Kevin

"Where does your uncle live at?" asked Double Dee

Kevin took out a piece of paper and gave it to Double Dee it had the address on it.

"It's on this paper now if you'll excuse me I have to get that purple gay teletubby away from the van." said Kevin

Kevin jumped out and began running while shouting at Tinky Winky luring him away from the van.

"KEVIN!" yelled the kids

Kevin got squash by Tinky Winky and the kids were still being chase by the teletubbies.

End of Jimmy's Dream

(Rolf's Dream)

Rolf was dreaming about being in the old country he was milking his cows.

"Ahh another great day for farming ain't that right Wilfred." said Rolf who was talking to his pig.

"Now Rolf must shear the sheep." said Rolf

"Rolf." said a female voice

"Hello who is this voice that speaks to Rolf?" asked Rolf

"Follow the sound of my voice I have vital information that you need to know." said the female voice

"Hm ok Rolf will follow your voice. Come Victor Wilfred we must find this person whose voice specks to Rolf." said Rolf

So Rolf along with Victor and Wilfred followed the sound of the voice which leads them to a hill and the sky turned black as if it was nighttime in the area where the hill was.

"How odd as it appears to be nighttime here while over at the farm its day time." said Rolf

They managed to the top of the hill where they find a young woman who looked like an angel. She had short pink hair, green eyes, had white robotic like ears, was busty, and was wearing a white dress with white shoulder guards, she was wearing a black collar with a chain hanging down.

"Welcome Rolf I see that you made it here ok." said the angel

"Yes now what sort of information do you have for Rolf that is so important she who looks like an angel?" asked Rolf

"It's about the crystal you and your scot group found and about the teletubbies." said the angel

"Oh ho you know about the crystal and the teletubbies, yes, yes tell Rolf more." said Rolf

"The crystal is called the dimension crystal and there are nine in total you need all nine crystals for their power to activate. I know the locations of two of these crystals. One crystal is inside a cave by a waterfall, and the second one is in the center of a volcano." said the angel

"And what of the other six crystals?" asked Rolf

"Three of your friends have the information to the locations of the other six crystals." said the angel

"Oh yes Rolf understands so what of the teletubbies?" asked Rolf

"Ok this is where things get really serious. The teletubbies aren't as what you think they are they are only pretending to be baby like in reality they are a far greater threat than any there are more than just four of them, there's an army of them." said the angel

Rolf had a shocked look on his face after hearing that.

"No way could this be true tell Rolf more as he must know how to stop these teletubbies diabolical plan." said Rolf

"I can't reveal anymore as it plays a part at the end of this arc and in the second arc I can tell you the crystals are needed to stop them. When you wake up your journey shall begin till then." said the angel

The angel then flew up into the night sky leaving Rolf and his animals alone on the hill.

"So tomorrow our quest for the dimension crystals begins." said Rolf

End of Chapter

Finally I finished this chapter sorry it took so long I was having writers block on this chapter. The next chapter is where the story finally kicks off.


	6. Chapter 6

Arc 1 Chapter 6 The Quest for the Crystals Begins

The kids have awoken from their slumber and Ed Double Dee, Jonny and Rolf begin to tell everyone their dreams.

"Yawn man that was a very disturbing dream I had." said Eddy rubbing his eyes

"No kidding dorky; I had a nightmare that Nazz turned into Tinky Winky just before I was about to get the moves on her." said Kevin

"Me too." said Eddy

"Ok worst dream ever." said Nazz

Meanwhile Double Dee, Ed, Jonny, and Rolf were discussing the dreams they had and the information that came with them.

"So all four of us had similar dreams with the appearance of those four girls who gave us the information about the crystals." said Double Dee

"Indeed could this be a coincidence?" asked Rolf

"I know one thing we've got to find those crystals and stop the teletubbies from achieving whatever plan they have." said Jonny

"But what is their evil plan anyway?" asked Ed

"Well I'm not sure, the girl didn't say anything about their plan." said Double Dee

"Well that pretty sums up all of our encounters because they didn't tell us anything." said Jonny

"We'll find out in the second arc of this story, but for this arc we must find the other eight crystals." said Ed

"Your right Ed." said Double Dee

"We must tell the others about this information." said Rolf

"Guys over here we have some important information we must share with you all." said Double Dee

The kids and Eddy came over.

"What's sup Sockhead?" asked Eddy

"Yeah what is it?" asked Nazz

"Rolf will you do the honors of telling them?" asked Double Dee

"Hm um yes we have some important information to tell you all, it's about the crystal and the Teletubbies. You see we had a dream that had information on the locations of the other crystals, and Rolf has found out what the crystal is called." said Rolf

"Seriously no way." said Kevin

"What's the crystal called?" asked Eddy

"It's call the dimension crystal; there are nine of them in total; and we need them all for their power to activate." said Double Dee

"Nine huh so we need all nine crystals to get back home." said Eddy

"It's not that simple there's more." said Jonny

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin

"Not only are the crystals the key to getting us home, but they are the key to stopping the Teletubbies, who have an evil plan that threatens our world." said Rolf

The kids and Eddy had a confused look on their faces after hearing what Rolf just said.

"Say what? The Teletubbies have an evil plan, you've got to be kidding me." said Kevin

"Yeah I mean yeah me and Kev hate them, but them as bad guys, ha they couldn't even conquer a cub-da-sac." mocked Eddy

"Don't let their innocent looks fool you; they aren't what we think they are, that's what those girls in our dreams told us." said Ed in a serious tone

"Wait you four got this information in your dreams; at least you four had good dreams the rest of us had nightmares." said Nazz

"OK before we go crystal hunting we need some breakfast." said Eddy

"Question fathead where are we gonna get a decent breakfast at; cause the Tubby Toast taste like crap and the custard's the only thing that taste good but not by much?" asked Sarah

"Good point Sockhead didn't you say that strange things happens in this land?" asked Eddy

"Yes but we don't know what magical things will happen; there's no guarantee that there would be food for us to eat." said Double Dee

"What no guarantee, aw man." groaned Eddy

Ed's belly was growling.

"Hungry guys belly need food." said Ed who was rubbing his tummy

"Mine too." Jimmy groaned as he was rubbing his tummy

"Well I'm not eating that Tubbytoast or the custard, I rather starve than eat that garbage blaugh." said Sarah

"Sarah how could say something like that, food is vital for our survival." said Double Dee

"Double Dork we can't survive on this crap we need real food, I say we just skip breakfast and get the heck outta here before those teletubbies wake up you said that the teletubbies had an evil plan, well I 'am taking that warning cause I hate those teletubbies and Tinky Winky just creeps me out." said Kevin

"I agree with shovelchin besides we have to find those dimension crystals so we can get outta here." said Eddy

"I thought we need breakfast first?" asked Ed

"If what sockhead said is true, then eventually an apple tree or a picnic basket should magically show up that will be our breakfast." said Eddy

"Oh goody could the picnic basket possibly have butter toast and gravy?" asked Ed

Eddy stared at Ed blankly

"Um sure yeah and a sandwich the size of a truck." said Eddy

"All this talk of food is making me hungry let's stop talking and skedaddle before the Teletubbies wake up." said Kevin

"Alright let's go guys we got crystals to find." said Double Dee

"Right." said everyone

So the Eds and the kids exited the dome and ran far south far away from the teletubbies sight.

(Phew) "That was close, alright, where's the second crystal at?" asked Kevin

"Well in my dream a girl said that one crystal was in the forest and another was in an underground passage." said Double Dee

"A forest and an underground passage huh. Ed what about you, what did you find out?" asked Eddy

"Oh a blue hair girl told me that one crystal lies in the clouds and the second one lies in a river." said Ed

"In the clouds and in a river huh the one in the clouds is gonna be tough to get to." said Eddy

"And you Jonny what did you find out?" asked Kevin

"Well a high school girl told me that one crystal lies in the snowfield and the second is in the jungle which is just ahead of us if we continue in this direction." said Jonny

"A snowfield and a jungle huh and you Rolf?" asked Kevin

"Ah an angel told Rolf that one crystal is in a cave by a waterfall and the second lies in the center of a volcano." said Rolf

"A cave behind a waterfall and in the center of a volcano." said Kevin

Kevin then jointed after hearing that one of the crystals was in a volcano.

"Wait WHAT a volcano!" yelled Kevin

"Oh dear that crystal is gonna be extremely hard to get to." said Double Dee

"No kidding ok so where should we start first?" asked Eddy

"Hm well since the jungle's closer we should start there first." suggested Double Dee

"Good idea alright people lets head for the jungle which I did not know there was one in Teletubby Land." said Kevin

And so the children of the cub-da-sac headed south to reach the jungle where the second dimension crystal lies but the kids need to be careful as the jungle has many dangers.

End of Chapter

Author's Note- I finally completed this chapter now for the next four or five chapters the Teletubbies will not appear at all as the Eds and the kids are going to be exploring places in Teletubby Land that has never appeared or mentioned in the show. In the next chapter the kids will be exploring the jungle and the cave behind the waterfall. I' am open to suggestions in how the next chapter could play out so when you review this chapter you are free to give me suggestions on how chapter seven should play out. Just note that the teletubbies will not reappear until chapter 12.


End file.
